


Ain’t You (My Baby)?

by grapefruitghostie



Series: reader inserts for the soul [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Choking, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Hardcore, I Blame Venus In Gemini For This, Kink Negotiation, MILD - Freeform, Sam Winchester Talks Dirty, Size Kink, Title from a Hozier Song, Under-negotiated Kink, Unsafe Sex, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefruitghostie/pseuds/grapefruitghostie
Summary: “It was hard to say, ‘Hey, babe, I know we already go kinda hard sometimes but do you think you could choke me out this time?’”Or; have you guys SEEN Sam Winchester killing someone with his bare hands?! If you have, you’ve thought about it.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Series: reader inserts for the soul [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1339801
Kudos: 54





	Ain’t You (My Baby)?

**Author's Note:**

> “This song is about watching the world burn and realising that the person next to you is completely unfazed by it – and may have even been the one to start the fire themselves.” (Hozier, on NFWMB)

_**Ain’t it exciting you, the rumble where you lay?**   
_

* * *

You actually never told Sam that you saw the video footage from that farmhouse where he was being held. At first, you didn’t think it was relevant, but the longer you watched the more you felt the need to bring it up to him.

It wasn’t supposed to be sexy - that’s really why you were afraid to say something. Sam was pissed, he was meticulous and he was trying to kill Toni. But when you saw his strong hand wrap around her frail throat, well. 

You had to rewind just to make sure you’d seen correctly. And it’s not as if you’d never seen Sam kill someone with his bare hands. It must have just been the look on his face when he did it this time; he looked proud, triumphant, certain, _powerful._

But it was hard to say,  _Hey, babe, I know we already go kinda hard sometimes but do you think you could choke me out this time? I promise to safe word if I need to._ No, that would have questions that needed to be answered. You’d just have to show him. Tonight.

You waited until you were well into the swing of things. Sam’s hands were shaking trying to hold back fucking you into oblivion. He knew what would happen though if he grabbed your hair and yanked you up against him. Oh, yeah, he _knew_ how loud you could be when he gripped your hips so hard they bruised.

It was actually pretty weird that his mom was in the bunker. Neither of you ever gave a shit about Dean hearing - you guys had heard him with mystery women, mystery men, _Castiel_ countless times - but this was different. He wanted to tread carefully and you understood that.

But, just because you understood it, didn’t mean you had to feel the same. You didn’t know this lady, nor did you give a shit if she heard everything. It was Sam’s - and Dean’s - home first, before anyone else’s.

So when you knew he was close, you grabbed his hand from where it was clutching the pillow and held it over your throat. His eyes widened in concern but when he saw your sweet smile, he just loosely gripped your neck.

And, fuck, just feeling the weight of his palm, his sweaty fingers wrapping around you from ear to ear, had you coming hard with a sharp gasp. Sam watched while you came apart underneath him but he didn’t last much longer. Within the next couple of minutes he’d dropped his head down to the pillow beside your ear just to moan a litany of your name.

Your entire body was quaking when Sam finally pulled out and removed his hand from your throat. He kissed you with adoration and fixation and you couldn’t help but weave your fingers into his sweat-drenched locks.

“ _Jesus_ , babe,” He breathed, “what was that for?”

You smiled up at him completely fucked out and blissful, “talk later, mm’sleepy.”

Sam hummed and nodded, kissing you sleepily before getting up to gather a wet rag. He cleaned between your thighs gently as you drifted off, knowing you’d be grouchy if you woke up all sticky and gross _because of him_ in the morning.

He tossed the rag into the hamper across the room and laid back down on the pillows. In your sleep you snuggled closer to him, resting on his chest and flopping your arm around his waist. Sam smiled, kissing your forehead and letting sleep take him under as well.

Morning came sooner than you wanted it too, and you woke to Sam sitting up and sipping his coffee in bed beside you. You smiled at him fondly and kissed his fingers, trying to wake up.

“Good morning, princess,” Sam muttered in his scratchy morning voice that you obsessed over. If anyone or anything else in the world called you princess they’d be dead on site. But not Sam. It melted you like a hot knife and you felt all kinds of giddy when _he_ called you that.

“Good morning, lover.” You sighed before looking around to see if he’d gotten you a cup of coffee. He had. You were completely in love with him.

He watched you sit up and situate yourself with the warm mug before saying anything else and then, “Can I ask you about last night?”

You snorted a laugh but nodded. You knew last night that he’d be mulling over it until he fell asleep and then again the minute he woke up and until he got it off his chest.

“Yeah,” you agreed, not sure what else to really say. 

“I mean, where did it come from?”

You took a sip of your coffee, “I mean, I trust you a hundred percent, you know that. And its kind of _fucking hot_ , Sam. I guess I was really worried about you while that Men Of Letters bitch had you. Fucking, recording you in her basement like a creep. I missed you.”

Sam thought for a beat before looking over at you. “Did you watch the recording?”

“Yeah.”

Well that did it, the proverbial cat was out of the bag.

“Okay, but you know when I was choking her it was, like, murdery. Right? I didn’t mean for it to be sexy at all.”

You chuckled a bit to hide your embarrassment but shrugged, “yeah, I know. But, Sam, the look in your eyes. I guess I just wanted to see if I could get that look.”

“Did you?”

“No, but I will if you want to keep trying it.”

“I mean, I’ve just never thought of choking someone out as anything _other_ than murder. That’s kind of the whole point of choking someone out, isn’t it?”

“It doesn’t have to be,” you stated flatly and took a sip of your coffee, “your face just looked so perfect, like you were proud of your own strength. You look like that sometimes when you get really into your domspace so I thought I’d try it. If you’re uncomfortable with it, through,we don’t even have to bring it up again. Just say the word.”

“No, I didn’t say that,” he smirked and kissed your temple, “We could try it again sometime. I don’t really know if I like it or not yet. Just - you’d tell me if I went too far?”

“Of course, Sam. I’m trying to have some fun, not be featured on Sex Sent Me To The ER.” You joked and he elbowed you playfully.

You sat in silence for a moment, each sipping your coffees and just thinking a bit before you spoke up again.

“But, like, you can go a lot harder than you did last night.”

“Oh, yeah, no, I know. Don’t worry about that, babe, I’m not gonna go easy on ya. I know you.”

“When I need you to let up, I’ll tap your shoulder. Okay?”

“Yeah, that’s perfect. But you can safe word once you do if it gets too much.”

You smiled at his concern, “I promise I will if it’s too much. But I don’t think I’ll be able to get enough, honestly.”

You set your mug down on the side table and kissed him hungrily, honestly ready to start then and there. Sam kissed you back with fervor, but he stopped after a bit and just smiled at your needy face.

“I bet I can get everyone to leave for a while. How’s that sound, baby? Hmm, have the whole place to ourselves, you can be as loud as you want, princess.”

You melted against him instantly sinking into your warm and cozy subspace. Pressing hungry kisses to his chest, you nodded excitedly. 

“Yes, please da-“ _No_ , you thought, _that’s not the Sam I want right now_ , “please, sir. I wanna be loud for you, sir.”

Sam chuckled darkly, kissing you again and slipping his hand below your pajamas and panties to feel your arousal. Thesatisfaction on his face nearly had you coming apart beneath his fingers right then and there. Just as quickly as he touched you, he was gone and you were left whimpering beside him. 

“Patience, baby,” he mused and kissed your forehead, “I’ll be right back.”

You pouted at the loss but curled up on his side of the bed to soak up his warmth from the sheets. You heard him talking to Dean in the kitchen, you heard Dean suggest to go on a grocery run, and then you heard Sam asking if he’d take Mary out.

“Get her out of the bunker for a while, ya know, she’s probably sick of looking at these four walls.” Sam offered and you could almost feel his brother rolling his eyes.

He could see right through it, but he didn’t say anything about it. Instead he just grumbled, “Fine, I’ll go get mom.” 

You giggled to yourself and slid out of bed, making quick work of shutting your bedroom door just in case Mary or Dean decided to walk past. You pulled your hair up and out of your face, stripped down to your panties and pulled a black lace collar from Sam’s bedside table.

You didn’t put it on, however. That was Sam’s job. So you sat there on the bed, cross legged - because hunting was rough on the knees - with your head bowed and the collar in your hands, just how Sam would have you. You just knew he’d be proud of you, his little angel. His _good_ sub. His pride and joy.

When you heard footsteps the first time, they fell quickly and in a rhythm that you knew instantly were Dean’s. They crossed in front of the room to the left and, minutes later, they crossed back to the right along with footsteps that you presumed were his mother’s. You didn’t know Mary’s habits yet, but you knew the boys’ well enough to know that those falling footsteps didn’t belong to either of them nor to Cas.

Sam took his sweet ass time with whatever he was doing downstairs; it felt like you’d been sitting in this position for hours. Finally, a seeming eternity later, you heard the bunker door close and Baby start up and your chest fluttered in excitement. Then they came, Sam’s heavy and deliberate footfalls, climbing up the stairs and towards the bedroom. The door creaked open and Sam stepped inside, shooting you an august grin.

“Oh, my pretty baby’s all ready for me are they? Thank you for doing that. You know how much I like it when you do.”

“Yes sir,” you smiled, head still bowed but collar still out as an offering.

Sam took the collar from your hands and fastened it around your neck and you knew that only then could you raise your head to look at him. You stretched and rolled out your neck and shoulders, feeling the tightness of your collar hugging your neck so exquisitely. _You wished it was Sam’s huge, stupid hand already._

Sam grabbed your jaw roughly holding you in place with his firm grip and took over your mouth, kissing and sucking on your lips and tongue and everything he could. This was your favorite thing, when his calloused fingers grabbed you, held you, forced you, _f_ _ucked you_. You trusted those calloused fingers more than anything in this world.

You moaned loudly, enjoying the thought of having an empty bunker all to yourselves. Sam let his free hand roam to your chest and tweak a nipple teasingly. You shrieked in surprise but then moaned when he snaked down your body to lap at your hardened nipples.

“S-sir, may I touch, please?” You begged, fingers aching to bury into Sam’s hair and claw down his muscles.

“Go on, baby, I want you to mark me up nice and pretty. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes, sir! Thank you, sir.”

Both hands flew into Sam’s hair and gripped it like an anchor to reality. He continued working your nipples for minutes on end before finally kissing down your body. Every scar, every bruise, every tattoo on your body was lavished by Sam’s perfect lips. He savored every shiver and moan that reverberated off of you. 

Finally he made his way to your drenched panties, nosing at your clit through the thin fabric. You groaned at the sudden stimulation but then absolutely _howled_ when he tugged your panties aside and tucked in. Your heels dug into his shoulders as he drank up the slick that was positively seeping from your hole.

“S-sir, I’m-“ 

“Don’t,” he said sternly, gripping your thighs, “you know better than that.” 

You chewed your lip and nodded. He was right, you did know better than that, which is exactly why you told him. He should be praising you for telling him, _dang it!_

“But thank you for telling me before you came. You’re so good for me.” 

_ Thank you!  _

“Y-yes, sir, thank you, sir.” You managed, steadying your breath and tossing your head back on the pillow.

Before you leaned back, however, you noticed that the bedroom door had been left wide open, but Sam didn’t need to know that. You were all alone in the bunker, so what did it matter if a little open door gave you the tingles.

Sam was working his way back up your body with his harsh affections, leaving a trail of hickeys and teeth marks. Once he was back up at eye level with you, he gripped your shoulders tight and kissed you hard. He rolled you both over swiftly until you were straddling his hips.

“Come on, baby, do you think you can undress me?” He asked, looking up at your mused hair and blissful face.

You nodded excitedly and began tugging at his grey sweats. He lifted his hips and you slid them down his long legs, admiring the way he nearly never slept in underwear. You slid off the bed and helped them off of his feet before tossing them in the same pile with your clothes.

He sat up then, watching you with pride, the little sub that he’d trained so well. You moved back over to the bed and sat in his lap once more, carefully avoiding his stiff cock as you tugged the t-shirt off of his warm body.

“Panties off, sweetheart,” Sam prompted and you tried your hardest to wrestle them off without getting back off of his lap. He chuckled at the show, how you managed to be so sexy yet so adorable at the same time would forever be beyond his comprehension.

Finally you wrangled your legs out of the - thankfully stretchy - underwear and hovered over his lap. You knew what he wanted, but you also knew that you had to wait for instruction.

Sam reached up into your hair, grabbing a fistful where it was gathered up in the hair tie and yanking you down into a hungry kiss. He devoured your mouth as if it were the first time and all you could do was whimper at his ministrations. When he finally pulled you off, he helped you back to your rightful position and placed a hefty hand on your ass. 

“Can you be good and rub me off, princess? _Oh_ , what am I saying? I know you can. Go on, baby, you’ve earned it.” Sam teased you with his words and you moaned at his praise.

“Yes, sir.” Was all you could think to say.

You _finally_ sat down and closed the gap between your bodies. Your pussy lips wrapped around the head of his leaking prick and he knew this was your favorite thing in the world. If you had to chose one place to be for the rest of your life, it’d be right here: Sam’s swollen cock head gliding across your clit as he guided your bucking hips with a firm grasp. 

His grunts and growls were soft at first but as he helped you pick up the pace, he began letting go and letting pleasure take over him. You loved the way his hardness slipped through your sticky lips at each pass, and the way that his hands stayed firm on your ass to help direct you. Nothing in the world felt better than rubbing Sam off like this.

You sat up slightly, rubbing his head against your leaking hole to make the glide a little quicker. That seemed to tip him over the edge, though, because without hesitation he fucked up into your aching cunt.

You screamed, muffling the sound of the bunker door opening and shutting again. Sam lifted you effortlessly and tossed you on your back at the foot of the bed. You faintly heard footsteps downstairs but it all faded to black as he filled you completely, wrapping a hand loosely around your throat.

“Do it. Please, sir, I need it,” you begged loudly.

You sobbed out in satisfaction as he began a ruthless pace, finally gripping your throat tightly with the hand that wasn’t forcing your hip down onto the mattress. You may have seen a tall, thin figure move across the hall out of the corner of your eye. At least you hoped you had.

The sight was brilliant; Sam, on his knees, fucking you ruthlessly with one hand squeezing the life out of you and the other holding you in place so that you _had_ to take him, so much larger than you. And then you, smaller and lithe in stature, head lolling off the end of the bed, eyes in the back of your skull as you screamed out for him to fuck you, _harder, more, sir, please_ you _need_ him to choke you out and _oh, God, sir,_ he felt so _good_ inside of you.

Sam watched your expression carefully, letting up only when you tapped his shoulder. He fell in love with the way your lungs heaved in the oxygen and your lips grew chapped from lack of it. Just as you suspected, you never once needed to safe word him. As soon as you could breathe again, you were craving his hand around you again, holding you right there on the edge between wake and unconsciousness.

You trusted Sam wholly, though, and that’s what made this fantasy so worthwhile. It was dreamy, the way he cared about you - sexy the way he was large and strong enough to kill you in an instant but he wouldn’t dream of doing so.

“S-sir, please! I’m s-so close, sir, please can I come?!” You pleaded when he wrapped his strong hand around you again.

“Wait for me.” He commanded, voice gruff and final and sending you closer to the edge than you thought possible.

You tapped out before you really needed to this time, knowing that you wouldn’t last a moment more if he kept this up.

With a few final cants of his hips, Sam was coming deep inside you. You nodded for him to choke you again and in one last - especially tight - squeeze of his fingers you were coming apart with a shriek that echoed throughout the bunker. 

You must have passed out then, because the next thing you knew, you were up on the pillows with a cool rag being passed over your pulse points. 

“Hi, baby,” Sam cooed, truly relieved that you had finally come back to him, “how’re you feeling?” 

You hummed but he just shook his head. 

“Can you tell me with words?” 

“I f- I feel like I’m floating,” you admitted, watching concern cross Sam’s face before adding, “In a good way. I’ve never been better, daddy.”

Sam let out a sigh of solace, “there’s my good little baby. I’m glad you’re feeling good.”

You reached up to scratch an itch on your neck, comforted to see that Sam’s first order of business was to remove your collar.He helped you sit up against the headboard and offered you a bottle of water. 

“Can you drink this water for daddy while I try to find some pajamas?”

You nodded bashfully and started sipping the water before Sam kissed your forehead fondly and got up to search for pajamas. You knew you’d need to talk about the scene later, but right now you just wanted to drink all of you water like a good baby and for Sam to be proud of you.

The cold water burned your throat a little bit, which was as to be expected after you had been screaming like a fucking banshee. Your cheeks flushed and your whole body shivered when you thought about the scene. 

You finished your water as you watched the love of your life bustling around the bedroom. You loved how easily he switched between being Sam, - your dreamy hunter boyfriend - Sir, - the one who completely dominated you in bed - and Daddy - the one who kissed your booboos and made sure that you were always taken care of. It was seemingly automatic for him, and you adored that.

Sam tugged on a clean pair of sweats but didn’t bother with a shirt before holding up two pajama options for you. In his left hand was a matching set of pink pajamas with pictures of Duchess from The Aristocats on them, and in his right was one of his extremely large and oh-so-soft t-shirts that you loved sleeping in.

You thought long and hard before pointing to Sam’s left hand and he smiled, obviously getting the memo that you were in no position to be a big adult right now.He dug out a fresh pair of panties for you and helped you into them and into the Disney pajama set.

Apparently, while you were out, Sam had also cleaned up the mess of your slick and his own cum from between your legs which you appreciated because it meant you didn’t have to sit through it now. He’d also taken your hair down so that you could lay comfortably without the hair band digging into your head.

“Can you eat this for me, honey?” Sam asked, showing you a plate with cheese, goldfish crackers, grapes and a peanut butter sandwich.

Wow, daddy really thought of everything. He must have prepared that while you were busy snoozing off that mind numbing orgasm.

“Okie dokie,” you shrugged, accepting that plate of food, “thank you, daddy.”

“Thank _you_ , princess,” he beamed, sliding under the covers beside you. You latched onto him as soon as you could, holding onto his torso and kissing hours shoulder and chest cutely.

He flipped on Disney+ on the TV and you helped him pick out something fun to watch while you recovered.Aftercare was possibly your favorite part of sex, at least _one of_ your favorite parts (you couldn’t seem to choose just one thing that you loved). You were able to just relax and let yourself be taken care of by Sam, your big, strong, handsome, loving lover who was yours and no one else’s.

Your eyes felt heavy almost twenty minutes into Pocahontas, and Sam turned the volume down so you could rest. When you woke up, nearly three hours had passed. You couldn’t find Sam in your room and you panicked for just a moment before hearing his voice downstairs. 

“Look, I’m sorry. I thought you were gone. If I’d known you were here I would have at least shut the door.”

You giggled to yourself at his defensive tone. Oops, you knew there was something you meant to tell him. 

“We _were_ gone. Mom left her phone in her room so we came back,” you heard Dean argue, “Dude, she was traumatized. She won’t talk to me about it. What happened?!”

Oh. _Oh_. So it was Mary who’d seen you.

Oopsie-daisies. 


End file.
